


A Small Step

by northofthehouse



Series: Real Good Lovin' [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Multi, No Angst, Romance, Roommates, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northofthehouse/pseuds/northofthehouse
Summary: A kiss is a secret told to the mouth instead of the ear; kisses are the messengers of love and tenderness. – Ingrid BergmanOr, Johnny really loves Taeyong.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Real Good Lovin' [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714942
Comments: 13
Kudos: 87





	A Small Step

**Author's Note:**

> For Lucy, whose love for NCT makes me love them too.
> 
> Enjoy!

Taeyong stands at the counter and stares absently out the window as he sips his coffee. It’s barely past 7 in the morning and the early spring sun seems as reluctant to wake up as Taeyong feels. Still, it’s sort of nice, this quiet early morning, and Taeyong closes his eyes, inhaling deeply.

Somewhere else in the apartment there’s the sound of a door opening, then slow shuffles across the carpet. Unconcerned, Taeyong keeps his eyes shut and breathes deeply again, enjoying the warmth and aroma of his sugary sweet morning addiction.

“Morning,” he murmurs, when the shuffles cross over onto the linoleum and he knows Johnny’s gotten close enough to hear him even if he speaks quietly.

The hum he gets in response is more than Taeyong expects--Johnny’s worse than he is in the mornings--and the arm that slides around his waist is an even greater surprise.

“Wha-?” Taeyong opens his mouth to ask but his words are stolen by the soft press of Johnny’s lips to the corner of Taeyong’s mouth.

Taeyong’s brain whites out.

By the time he’s lucid, Taeyong finds himself alone in the kitchen. The only evidence that Johnny was even there is the blush dusting Taeyong’s cheeks.

That and the unfinished cup of coffee that is suddenly missing from Taeyong’s hands.

Taeyong considers marching after Johnny, barging into the other’s room, and asking what the hell is going on. Also, can I get my coffee back?

But then his phone vibrates on the counter, the alarm reminding him that if he doesn’t get in the shower immediately, he’s going to be late. Taeyong sighs, perplexed and still slightly flustered, and decides he’ll just confront Johnny the next time they see each other.

Coincidentally, it’s a Tuesday. On Tuesdays, Johnny and Taeyong have a standing lunch date with their friends, Doyoung and Jaehyun, so Taeyong ends up seeing Johnny a lot sooner than he would on any other weekday in the middle of the semester.

Taeyong, compulsively on time to everything, gets to the cafe before everyone else. He’s hunched over the table as he scrolls mindlessly through Instagram when he feels warm breath ruffle the hair at the top of his head.

Taeyong straightens up and tilts his head back to see his roommate towering over him.

“You look pretty today,” Johnny tells him, in lieu of a greeting. He leans over Taeyong and, quick as lightning, pecks the tip of Taeyong’s nose.

Taeyong gapes at him, not sure how to respond to this sudden outpouring of Johnny’s affection.

Johnny sits in the booth across from him and extends his legs, trapping one of Taeyong’s ankles. He shrugs when Taeyong stares at him in obvious confusion. “What?” Johnny asks lightly. “You do.”

Before Taeyong can respond, Jaehyun and Doyoung enter the cafe hand-in-hand. Johnny turns to the couple as they approach and asks, “Doesn’t Yong look pretty?”

“Taeyongie is always pretty,” Doyoung remarks, dutifully maintaining his place as Taeyong’s best friend of five years. To Taeyong, he says, “I do like the choker-hoodie look though, Yong. It’s like glamour streetwear.”

His Johnny situation temporarily forgotten, Taeyong groans in embarrassment and covers his face with the paws of his hoodie. “I literally threw on the first clean thing I saw.”

Doyoung smirks, raising an eyebrow. “And the necklace?”

Taeyong sinks even further in his seat. From behind his hands, he grumbles petulantly, “Fine, yes, I wanted to look pretty! Ah, stop embarrassing me.”

Jaehyun chuckles. He herds his boyfriend into the chair next to Taeyong, then settles into the booth beside Johnny.

He says, “I’m pretty sure Doyoung thinks it’s his job to embarrass you,” and winces dramatically when Doyoung smacks his arm in retaliation.

“You’re supposed to be on my side,” Doyoung informs his boyfriend primly.

“Of course, babe,” Jaeyhun placates immediately, leaning across the table to pepper apology kisses all over Doyoung’s face.

Doyoung giggles and tries halfheartedly to get away, but pretty soon they’re kissing for real and Johnny and Taeyong sit beside them, completely forgotten.

Taeyong looks away from his two friends and finds Johnny watching him thoughtfully. When their eyes meet, Johnny smiles softly and gestures toward the order counter. Taeyong nods in answer to Johnny’s silent question and they stand up at the same time. When Taeyong turns toward the counter, he feels Johnny step slightly closer and settle his hands on Taeyong’s shoulders.

“We’re gonna order,” Johnny tells the oblivious couple beside them, then lightly nudges at Taeyong’s shoulders to get him moving.

They get in line, the lunch rush making the cafe slightly busier than usual but still infinitely less packed than a dining hall would be. With his hands still on Taeyong’s shoulders, Johnny twirls Taeyong so they’re facing each other.

“You getting your usual?” Johnny asks casually, acting for all the world like he didn’t have his lips on Taeyong’s face less than ten minutes earlier.

Taeyong splutters.

Johnny raises an eyebrow. “Uh, I take it that’s a no to your usual?”

“My usual, Johnny,” Taeyong says, finally, “seems a bit out of place today, don’t you think? Since so many unusual things are happening?”

Johnny looks a bit surprised, like he hadn’t expected Taeyong to want to have this conversation in the middle of their favorite cafe.

“Er, yes?” He clears his throat, suddenly sheepish. “Maybe,” he pauses, running a hand through his hair, obviously nervous, “maybe consider trying something new?”

Taeyong rolls his eyes, but furrows his eyebrows and pouts a little, pretending to think about it.

“You’re an idiot,” he tells his roommate after a moment. Then, to soften the blow, he steps forward and stands on his tiptoes to kiss Johnny lightly. “Also, we’re talking about this later.”

Johnny nods, slightly dazed. Under his breath, he whispers, “I can’t believe that worked,” and the words are spoken quietly enough that Taeyong knows he wasn’t supposed to hear them.

Still on his tiptoes and standing very close, Taeyong reaches up to brush Johnny’s bangs out of his eyes. He says, “You’re lucky I’m so nice,” and Johnny, grinning now, puts his arm around Taeyong, pulls him even closer, and kisses the top of his head.

“You’re right,” Johnny agrees. “I’m very lucky.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm *strongly* considering turning this into a series. Please anticipate a lot of fluffy college JohnTae with some side DoJae and probably other members/couples along the way.
> 
> If you're into that (and, let's be honest, who isn't?) let me know your thoughts!


End file.
